


Au Naturel

by rinka_fuka



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, MC Is Black, add a little bit of melanin, by them I mean me, lol no, thats it, theyre engaged and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinka_fuka/pseuds/rinka_fuka
Summary: A one-shot about black MC and our favorite hacker featuring a bad hair day....Because we could all use a little more melanin in our MC.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Au Naturel

**Author's Note:**

> I went into reading fanfiction for this fandom and I told myself that I wouldn’t write anything. 
> 
> Welp. Here I am.
> 
> Anyways, the game was just slightly less enjoyable when MC literally didn’t look a thing like me! So I hope that the black audience of the MM fandom can find comfort in this one shot, I know I had fun writing it.
> 
> But I hope everyone enjoys!!

…

Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

A steady stream of notifications sends your phone shuddering wildly on the countertop— from the messenger, no doubt— and you can’t help smiling to yourself, thinking about what antics the RFA was up to this morning. You begin to untie the scarf around your head, mood settling once more on quiet dread as you beheld the head of twists your hair had been set in all night. 

You bring a hand up to settle on the matted sections in exasperation— you were sure that they weren’t supposed to be turned in such wild directions. Swallowing a groan, you begin to tentatively pull them out into their final form.

After a bad run in with heat damage, you’d decided to go natural for the first time since you were a kid. A daunting experience considering you were overseas without many reliable products for your hair, but you’d set your mind to it so calls home and multiple Amazon purchases had been your go to. 

The entire day prior washing and twisting, which you found to be a much more strenuous— and frustrating— effort than your typical wash-then-heat method. 

Sectioning off hair didn’t seem half as easy as they made it look on the YouTube tutorials and while sometimes you thought you were using too much product, other videos made it seem like you weren’t using enough. By the time you’d finally gotten all your hair into a twist or another, it was pretty late and you’d gone straight to bed, too exhausted to worry over your hair not coming out exactly as you’d expected it to.

“Okay,” you exhale quietly to yourself, readying yourself to take on the beast. Your fingers carefully work to unfurl the first of the twists, and you can’t help but feel an ounce of hope in your chest. Maybe it wouldn’t turn out as bad as you thought. 

Except, it definitely wasn’t going anywhere good by the time you untwisted four sections. You take one look and ultimately decide the hours of effort had been for naught. Perhaps it was because you aren’t used to the look but it seems that your hair was more frizzy than the controlled curl you were anticipating. Just as your shoulders slump in defeat, the bathroom door creaks open and it seems your morning routine is interrupted by a sleepwalker.

Saeyoung lets out a much more dramatic yawn than necessary and drapes his arms around your shoulders, meeting your amused gaze in the mirror’s reflection with a sleepy one of his own. He’d gotten in late last night, and you vaguely remember him sliding into bed in the early hours of the morning.

If he notices your dilemma, he doesn’t mention it, instead placing a sloppy kiss on your cheek and settling his chin back on your shoulder with another yawn.

He’s much taller than you so the image itself is pretty comical, and though on a regular day you found your fiancé’s morning clinginess endearing, the tragedy you were experiencing is more than sobering. You aren’t too keen on having an audience for your failure, but alas, the red head is far too groggy to notice that you want to be alone.

You let out a slight groan, pulling at the frizz as if the gesture could somehow save it. Working to break apart a few more twists, you sigh— maybe he would get the hint if you put a bit more emphasis on it.

But Saeyoung watches you sleepily, taking in your new appearance, buffering, as it seems. You squirm under his gaze, instead hyper focusing on a tangle you’d caught. There’s a slight tug to one of your twists and you flinch, watching cautiously as he fiddles with it.

“Your hair’s different.” He comments. 

The fact that he clearly hasn’t noticed until now causes a brief laugh to bubble up from your lips. “Yeah,” you chuckle, gently swatting at his hand. “Trying something new… But it’s going horribly.”

“Oh?” His cheek presses up against your own as he twirls your hair around his finger. He always manages to smell like honey, you think. “Looks good to me.”

You glance at his bedraggled hair— it will more than likely stay that way for the rest of the day, so you consider his judgement to be just a bit shoddy — “Thanks, Sae... but that doesn’t really make me feel any better.” He frowns as you continue, “It was supposed to turn out one way but with how it’s going now,” You gesture towards your newly unwound sections, Saeyoung peering at them as if there was something to be found. 

His examination only makes you fidget and you briskly run your fingers through your hair. When your fingers lock onto yet another tangle, you throw your hands up in defeat, “I’m thinking I’m gonna risk more damage to my hair.”

“Damage?” He echoes. You nod, giving a tired smile to the inquisitive look he offers you. Unsurprisingly, Saeyoung was quite mystified upon finding out what a simple splash of water could do to your hair. He’d been quite adamant about learning the intricacies of your hair care. 

You grimly pull out another handful of twists, noting that while it isn’t getting any worse, it isn’t getting too much better. You tell him, “If you put too much heat on hair, it gets damaged.” 

He nods attentively, appraising your hair, “So this way, you don’t apply any heat.”

“Yep,” You sigh for the hundredth time, rearranging the half curled locks. You grimace at the various limp tendrils, coated in curling creams and oil. The feel of product on your hands only makes you feel like you’ve made a bigger mess. 

You grab a towel off the sink, wiping off your hands. Quite literally throwing in the towel, you take in the masterpiece— you have a handful of different curl—and not so curl— patterns falling from the better half of your head.

“I’m calling it! It’s hopeless!” You announce unceremoniously, and though you slump dramatically, leaving your doting husband-to-be to watch your fall from grace, you can’t help the bitter feeling of disappointment settling in your chest. 

“I give up. Sae, take me back to bed!” You order. “I don’t even want to look at it!”

Though you play it off, it is very much bothering you that you weren’t able to make it work. But you weren’t going to throw a fit! (Even though you really want to.)

You abandon your post, turning on your heel to retreat back into the adjoining bedroom— you are convinced that if you go back to bed, the problem would somehow resolve itself. 

That is, you were right on your way to burying your failure underneath the blankets, until hands clasp firmly on your shoulders, spinning you back in front of the mirror.

“Wait a sec, you haven’t even finished!” He’s certainly more chipper than he was a few moments ago, you notice in slight amusement. But as much as you love him and his sporadic jolts of morning energy, you were more keen on taking a failure nap, though it seems he had other plans in mind.

You give him a pointed look in the mirror, “Taking the rest out will only make me feel worse so—“ Saeyoung holds you firmly so your attempt to escape was only in vain. 

“Not so fast, my dear!” You can’t help but wish that he was still sleepy. His radiance had suddenly turned on you in the worst way. “I’m sure you can do it! I, the glorious God Seven, put all my faith unto you.” He grins cheekily at you. “See, now you have divine intervention on your side.”

You give him a deadpan expression and he meets it with that tooth achingly sweet smile of his and seeing as you have no other choice, you begrudgingly get to work.

“If it looks worse, I’m blaming you.” You grumble at him after catching a glimpse of his too self-satisfied expression.

He hoists himself onto the counter, and he’s practically glowing. “I’ll take full responsibility.”

And when it was all said and done, it most certainly didn’t look good but… it didn’t look absolutely terrible like you were counting on. 

Saeyoung waits for your verdict and while you were looking forward to getting to say ‘I told you so,’ you get no such pleasure. 

Saeyoung nudges you, “So…?”

You huff, crossing your arms over your chest, “Well, it’s not… awful.”

He smirks and you wonder if it’s too late to change your mind, “Just goes to show, you should doubt my faith in you!” 

“Whatever,” you roll your eyes. “I still look ridiculous.”

“Aw, don’t say that!” Saeyoung reels you in, wrapping his limbs around you in a very koala-esque fashion. “I think you look beautiful.”

He sways the two of you and you can’t help the warmth that ignites in your chest, melting away all your insecurity and uncertainty. Sure your look was different... but it was new and it wasn’t the end of the world.

“Well,” you hum, messing with a hole in his sweatpants. “I think you’re just saying that because you have to.”

“Am not!” He insists, and you giggle at his indignation. “I swear I’d think you were beautiful even if I wasn’t marrying you!”

“I dunno…” You tease.

He reaches across the sink to grab your phone, easily tapping in the passcode— why you ever bothered changing it, you didn’t know; he would find a way to guess it regardless. After opening the camera app, he angles your phone towards the two of you and prepares to snap a photo, “I’ll prove it, I bet the RFA will think the exact same thing!”

You yelp, snatching your phone away from his hold. An embarrassed flush rises to your cheeks. “Not yet.” You tell him. “It’s… different and still pretty rough.”

He cocks his head, “Y/N, I think they’ll like it.”

You puff out your cheeks, “Well… doesn’t matter! No one gets to see until I’m at least eighty percent— no, eighty-five percent satisfied with it.”

“What are you at now?”

“A solid forty.” At his expression you laugh, “I know, but I’m gonna at least try to fix it. I’m feeling a bit more confident in my abilities.”

“Is that so?” Saeyoung leans forward, giving you that shit-eating smirk once more, “I suppose you have me to thank for at least a third of that?”

Though his arms are fixed firmly around your waist, you lean back, rolling your eyes at him, “I’ll give you a quarter of the credit.”

“A quarter?” He chuckles.

You tap your finger on your chin, revising, “No, a tenth. The most you did was hold me in here against my will.”

“Ugh you’re right,” Saeyoung’s shoulders slack. “I forgot how capable my lady was, sincerest apologies.”

You shake your head, weary spirits completely evaporated as you snicker at his dramatics. You place a quick kiss to his lips, “There. Reward for being my number two fan.”

He gapes, “Who’s number one?”

“Probably Yoosung.” You shrug.

“So this is how my protège repays me,” He hangs his head. “By usurping my number one spot in your heart.”

“Never fear, my love,” You smirk, giving him a few gentle taps to his cheek. “There is ample opportunity for redemption.”

His face takes on a serious tone, “You name it, I’ll do it.”

“Good.” You nod happily, unlocking your phone. “You’re going to be my helper as I try to construct this,” You gesture towards the mass on your head, “Into this.” Pulling up a few saved photos on your phone, you show Saeyoung before and afters of hair goddesses you can only hope to emulate. He nods firmly at the challenge and you set to work with renewed strength.

It wasn’t perfect but through even more research and studying and experimenting, you were able to bring your satisfaction up to a solid eighty six percent. Saeyoung even helped, stretching your curls and giving them more volume— as per your instruction, of course, though he wasn’t half bad.

And though you claim he wasn’t quite able to steal the number one spot back, he got another ten percent of credit, and was more than satisfied with his reward.  
...

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need Seven to tell us we’re beautiful— I know I got my dose of serotonin.
> 
> Anyway, like most works in this fandom, I wrote this for myself more than anything but maybe I’ll make this a series lol.


End file.
